1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a power management technology, and, more particularly, to a System on Chip (SoC) that may control a power state and an operation state of each power domain independently according to configuration register values set in finite state machines, devices having the same, and a method for power control of the SoC.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in semiconductor fabrication technologies, the number of elements that are capable of being provided within one integrated circuit has increased. As the number of elements provided within one integrated circuit increases, elements, such as a memory, a processor, a voltage controlling circuit, etc., have been integrated within one integrated circuit. Some systems may include elements, such as a memory, a processor, a voltage controlling circuit, etc. These systems may be called a System-on-Chip (Soc). As a single chip, the SoC occupies less area and consumes less power as compared to conventional systems.
Along with development of semiconductor manufacturing technology, the number of intellectual properties (IPs) that may be integrated on an integrated circuit, e.g., a system on chip SoC, increases. Accordingly, a method for controlling power, which is consumed in an electronic device using a battery for power and including a Soc, has been studied.